This invention relates to a method of printing.
In pixel based printing systems such as dot matrix ribbon printing, or thermal transfer printing which utilises a carrier or web which carries print medium such as ink, (known in thermal printing, as ribbon or foil), one major expense for a user is the cost of the ribbon or foil.